


It's The Little Things That Make My Heart Burst

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [217]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Drabble about high school Stephen and Tony spending the night together.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [217]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	It's The Little Things That Make My Heart Burst

Stephen was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling as the clock slowly ticked its way closer to dawn. Sleep felt a million miles away, untouchable as he listened and waited for any movement in Victor’s room next door. After the difficult day they had, he half expected his brother to come sneaking into his room again.

The silence was only interrupted when something smacked firmly against his window, causing Stephen to sit up in bed, heart beating wildly in his chest. Yet, Stephen found himself eagerly standing and going to his window, some part of him already knowing what he was about to see. There was a streetlamp not far from his home, its rays barely reached their home, but it was just enough to make out the silhouette down below.

Tony Stark.

Down below, he waved up at him, miming the opening of the window. Stephen unlatched it and shoved it up, still staring down with a mix of aw and disbelief that his boyfriend would be both so stupid and kind as to show up in the middle of the night without a word.

“What are you doing here?” Stephen hissed, staring down at Tony’s form, which tried to shush him.

“Go unlock the front door,” he half whispered back.

Stephen stared down at him for several long moments, debating whether to do just that. Tony didn’t bother waiting, sprinting for the side of the house and leaving Stephen to scramble toward his bedroom door. Looking out into the hallway he was relieved to find only darkness, everyone thankfully asleep.

Creeping down the hallway and silently cursing the creaking stairs Stephen made his way to the front door as quickly as possible, worried that Tony might knock in his impatience. The clock on the stove glowed a sickly green, telling him it was currently two am and he should definitely be asleep if he wanted to survive school tomorrow.

Twisting the deadbolt, Stephen had barely opened the door when Tony slipped in. A backpack was slung over his shoulder and he wore simple jeans and a white t-shirt, his usual leather jacket thrown over the ensemble. Tony didn’t pause there though, closing the door with a gentle click and flipping the lock back in place and looked at Stephen with a mischievous gleam in his eye and a finger pressed to his lips.

Despite the frustration of his boyfriend showing up out of the blue on a school night, Stephen found his lips stretching into a smile and not protesting in the least when Tony gripped his hand firmly and led him up the stairs. Following along quietly, Stephen watched as Tony moved swiftly for the bedroom, familiar like it was his own home despite hardly ever spending an extended amount of time there.

Soon enough they were closing Stephen’s bedroom door and holding their breath for several long minutes, waiting to see if they were caught. The house remained silent. Tony tossed his bag on the floor and stripped off his jacket which was enough to finally kick Stephen’s brain into action again.

“What the hell are you doing here Tony?”

He was met with warm brown eyes and an impish smile, “you didn’t answer your phone.”

Blinking, Stephen glanced at where is phone sat dead and abandoned on his desk. It hadn’t been intentional…at first. Then his day had gotten worse and worse, between his parents and Victor’s tear streaked face, Stephen had spent the several hours calming his brother enough to go sleep in his own room.

“I was busy.”

Tony shrugged, unconcerned, “I figured.” Next went the shirt, stealing all of Stephen’s attention as he began working at the belt buckle, words lost to the way Stephen quite suddenly felt hot all over. “Seemed like a bad kind of day and I wanted to see you.”

Standing there in only his boxers Stephen took a minute to process what his boyfriend had said…or more accurately not said. He shouldn’t be but he was routinely surprised by the devotion that came like second nature to Tony. The way he always seemed to know when Stephen needed him and was simply there.

“Are you coming to bed or?”

Tony was watching him with a raised eyebrow, hands settled on his hips. There was nothing Stephen wanted more. Still, his mind was whirring with the infinite ways this could go horribly wrong, namely his parents finding Tony in his bed.

“My parents-”

“Won’t even know I’m here. I’ll hide out until your dead leaves for work and you said your mum doesn’t wake up until noon anyway,” Tony said easily. “I’ll even help you get Victor ready for school. The kid loves me and won’t say a word.”

Stephen stared at Tony’s earnest brown eyes and found himself smiling slowly. Something warm and fluttering made itself known in his stomach, both beautiful and devastating in its intensity. Shaking his head, a little, Tony grabbed his hand once more and led him over to the bed. The slowly maneuvered themselves until they were tangled together beneath the blankets, the quiet of the room no longer so oppressing.

“Go to sleep. You’ll be a monster in the morning already,” Tony whispered into his ear.

Stephen hugged him closer, let his eyes wander to the moon outside his window. He was surprised by the feeling of rightness that settled in his bones with each steady exhale against his neck and the way Tony’s arms surrounded him like a protective cage.

It was difficult to think about all the ways thing were terrible when the one most important thing in his life was by his side.


End file.
